


背后世界论者 续

by lifoue_Sui



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifoue_Sui/pseuds/lifoue_Sui
Summary: 真枪实弹的后续





	背后世界论者 续

夜中的窗帘被镀成窗外灯光的颜色，福泽走过时木质地板的擦碰咯吱引起一阵惶恐，屋里充斥着omega发情的甜腻味道，渗透入侵，溶解着他筑起的对本能的抗拒。黑暗的屋中独处着热潮期的江户川乱步。

乱步趴在床脚，福泽的羽织被他紧紧抱在怀中，纤细的两指没有章法地狠狠抽插自己的后穴，脚尖踩着床单蜷起，发出细弱的呻吟，热潮之中omega似乎丝毫没有意识到自己的信息素把自己和归家的alpha置于何种危险的境地之中。

像夏日上浣里的粉橘色浆果——或者是饱含汁液的果冻——福泽突然记起乱步捧着果冻盒，伸出舌头去舔盒子里的汁水的样子，搅着软软的果肉吞入口中，舔干净嘴角的糖汁，然后真率地朝着他笑。

无来由的回忆成了危险的暗示，alpha在自我追寻的路上从未真正面对过omega，欲望被他一再打压，定时的针剂解决了本该存在的一切问题。画面催化着被隐匿的欲望和本能融合在一起，变成一团同样是粉橙色的棉花糖凝滞在空气中，跪趴着的人察觉到了alpha的存在，于是出声唤他。

“.....社长......回来得好晚...”乱步的绿眸在昏暗中看着他，带着迷迷蒙蒙的水汽和两颊的潮红，不像平时那样坦诚，抽出手指倒在床上气息不稳地喘着，甜乎乎的信息素越发浓烈。

“...抑制剂上次就用光了，唔....实在是...忍不住了....。”他下意识紧了紧怀里的羽织，把脸半埋在里面，借留存的淡淡的alpha的味道慰藉着他。

“...前几天忘了拜托社长去.....诶...？”  
“抱歉、...是我疏忽了。”  
乱步的声音细细小小的，像脱力又像是自言自语，让他想起了他近来因为事务繁忙对他确实有些懈怠，乱步也不像以前不管不顾地黏着他，自己却害得他一个人在这里手足无措。  
他把乱步拉起来拥紧，身为alpha的本能他不敢坦言此刻出现的淫亵的欲望，不敢面他自己的满盈的占有欲。想要把他拒绝过一次的omega压在身下肆意放纵，自己身为对方的监护人，这样的行为几乎无异于僭越。

“...社长的气味......不像平时呢、”乱步搂住福泽的脖颈，“....社长、你知道吗....每次发情期的时候..因为会准我的假、没事做的时候都在想和社长做这些事的样子.....根本没法好好思考...”乱步把他又拉近一些，几近是贴在福泽的耳廓上吐出这些字句。

昏暗之中福泽才注意到乱步抱着的是自己的羽织，揉出了很多褶皱，被omega自己的信息素弄得一塌糊涂。“呀...抱歉....把社长的衣服弄脏了、一下子不小心就是这样了...”

先前热潮袭来时，当昏昏沉沉在沙发上补觉的乱步意识到无力感和热意完全爬上脊骨之后，几乎被遗忘的情潮和恐慌再一次袭来，鲜明的心跳像是惶恐又像是兴奋，黏湿的后背和发烫的脸颊就连高功率的空调也无能为力。

加班时的社长很少接电话，他再也不想给他添麻烦，想要赶去社里寻求社员的帮助也已经来不及了，侦探过于敏锐的神经此刻只有反作用，无自觉散发的信息素太容易引来麻烦，被褥蹭到皮肤都会引起一阵酥痒，躯体和精神同样敏感，经不起一点挑逗。

说着不想给福泽先生添麻烦，到头来还是要完全依靠着他。......都是因为这副麻烦的皮囊。后穴黏糊糊的在白色底裤上透出一片水渍，身体深处传来的空虚感令他无所适从地感到慌乱，想要得到alpha的触摸和抚慰，又害怕被拒绝，害怕被用抑制剂冰冷的针头扎进后颈。

乱步把自己埋进福泽的羽织，略带苦味的alpha信息素把他焦躁烦闷的心神安宁下来，想试着自己解决令人羞赧的欲望，omega第一次把指尖塞进湿漉漉的后穴，不适感差点让他放弃，当手指无意间找到了能带来欢愉的方式，穴中的麻痒随着抽插变成了从未经历过的快感，未经人事的omega毫无意外地沦陷其中，不顾穴口的红肿，把穴口一点点拓开，往敏感处毫无顾忌地施力，麻痹神经的快感也随着自慰的手指一同把omega带进情欲的泥淖。

起初乱步羞耻着不愿把一丝呻吟发出，把它们尽力咽在喉中，把身体缩成一团，在棉絮间吐出湿热的喘息，后来便不再顾虑其他，为了能得到更多快感，陷在软软的被褥里，打开双腿揉弄从来没有使用过的秘处，房间之中只有自己，便像幼猫一样细弱地呻吟起来。

前端被无意中蹭了几下之后食髓知味地挺立着，乱步握着性器试着抚慰，后穴里两指的配合之中麻痹般的快感让他下意识惊叫出声，前端射出的白浊弄脏了福泽的羽织。

下意识幻想着自己被福泽标记的模样，热潮没有得到真正意义上的解脱，反而愈发强烈了起来。福泽一眼就知道了乱步之前都一个人做了什么，也许是看到了他后颈上的细小的密麻针眼而有所动摇。其他的顾虑和忌惮都为之退缩了，剩下的是喧嚣的独占欲和强欲，没有乱步料想中的被制止，被拎出去强行用针剂解决问题。少年柔软的身体被放在被褥上，支成易于被进入的姿势。omega掐着自己的臀瓣露出湿漉漉的私处，穴口翕动着流出清液，福泽俯身环抱着他，抚摩着后颈的腺体，重新扩张被omega用手指操弄过的后穴。

肿胀的花穴把武者的手指绞得极紧，带薄茧的指根毫无仁慈地让omega呻吟出声，omega下意识夹紧了膝盖，双腿却被福泽重新打开，几次分剪和捣弄之后福泽往其中推入了第三指，穴道猛的抽紧又被填充其中的手指撑开，乱步伸手去够他，出口是无意识的绵软喘息，“福泽先生—-......”，翠色眼眸投向他的目光是犹豫和遮遮掩掩的期待。

福泽不想让自己的omega在第一次交合就受伤，他几乎是初次被同室的信息素带进热潮期，三指并用撑开omega幼嫩的后穴，凑上去吻住omega，清甜的信息素像omega平时周身的气氛一样诱人。福泽不急不缓地舔吮着他薄薄的舌尖，乱步颤抖着避开alpha的视线，平日里澄澈的翠色眼眸此刻失焦地半阖着，alpha的信息素沉静泛凉，引得omega嗅闻慰藉。福泽顺着omega的耳后亲吻而下，在细白光滑的皮肤留下红痕，omega迎合着后穴里手指的动作，缩着肩膀把脸埋在福泽的颈间，哼哼唧唧地蹭他的衣襟，一边呜呜咽咽地漏出喘息和说不清的话。

比自慰来得更舒服，也更简单...况且有alpha的信息素可以让omega很快安静下来，不至于陷入躁狂而伤害自己。福泽俯身把omega的性器衔入口中轻轻抚弄，配合后穴中的手指，施力舔吮几下。alpha抬高他的腰，加重了手指抽送的力度，身下的omega倏地哭出声来，“呜啊——福泽先生...！嗯啊、不行了....福泽先生、啊啊—要去了——”omega小小的身体挣动着，前端喷出的浊液溅在两人胸前。高潮之后的omega蜷在他怀里休息，乖顺地由他再次打开。

福泽抽出手指，omega的体液足矣作润滑之用，于是把手上的淫液抹在性器上，把灼烫硬挺的性器顶开微微翕动着的后穴，乱步勾住了身上人的脖颈，迷迷糊糊地呻吟出来，“唔——福泽先生....好烫.....”穴口微微痉挛着被完全撑开，alpha借力一气顶到了深处，乱步湿气氤氲的眼睛又积起泪来，泫然欲泣地惊叫出声，“.....等一下——...我....”omega的深穴收紧，紧紧包覆着福泽的性器，随着乱步的几声呜咽和收紧的手臂，omega的穴口抽动着，福泽停下动作等待着乱步慢慢适应。

仅仅是充斥其中的感觉就带来穴口难以闭合的羞耻感，随着一点点无意中的摩擦又是潮水般从尾椎骨泛上的快感。乱步有些难以承受，性器抵在深处生出钝痛，福泽每次动作都牵着脏腑。但他不忍心拒绝自己所爱之人，福泽一定会因为自己交合中的痛苦转而选择使用抑制剂的方式，他贪恋能和所爱之人共枕的机会。

乱步攀着福泽的手臂轻轻动作，穴口一点点把性器吃进，浊白的粘液从缝隙中渗出。福泽把他护在怀里，亲他的颈窝，把性器缓缓抽离再完全插入，武者的动作大开大阖却又具有控制力，疼痛渐渐消退，酥麻的快感随着一次次顶动又卷土而来。乱步被压在被褥和alpha之间，双腿被钳住膝弯，压在胸前，被迫迎合着alpha的冲撞。几次抽插之后alpha提快了频率，精准地顶弄乱步微微凸起的摄护腺。

耻骨被撞得发痛，难以反抗的体位甚至找不到能借力的地方，只能任由同样沉湎于其中的alpha动作，远远超出预想的快感让大脑暂时地一片空白，瘫痪了一切思考，廉耻和羞赧好像也像废纸一样被扔掉，放肆地让呻吟带上了撩人的尾音。乱步双腿绞着他的腰侧，他伸手把一簇在耳边蹭来蹭去的银发拂开，附在福泽耳边，“....福泽先生...啊嗯、...好舒服.....再、再快一点......”

应他所求，上半身被放到了被褥上，腰被alpha握住抬高便于抽插，快感的来源被完全掌握在他人之手，乱步不得已地随着他的动作摇晃着，半开的领口露出被吮嘬的痕迹，肩头发红。脱离躯壳的意识想要指挥身体逃离，却被钳住胯骨拖回去，被钉在炽热的性器上，又唤起一阵的轻叫和啜泣，生殖腔不由控制地分泌体液润滑着后穴。乱步拽住了福泽的衣襟，“......福泽先生、换...换个姿势，这样子我没法...好好控制里面...”

福泽把乱步抱起来，让他面朝自己分腿坐着，沉沉注视着他，“抱歉...”两人双唇相贴，接吻稍事休息，放缓了情事进行的速度。乱步显出疲惫，靠着福泽半阖着眼休息。福泽捋着他的乱发，把它们理顺。乱步起身扶住福泽的性器，alpha挟住了他的腰侧分担骑乘位的难度，身体因为脱力和未退的酥麻感而微微颤抖。

性器刚推入前端就有些支持不住，福泽发力控住他前倾的身体，乱步双手撑在他胸前，睡衣堪堪挂在肩头，配合着濡湿软嫩的小穴和缓缓坐下去的身体，alpha的性器在其中锲得更深。主动求欢一般的态势只让他想要钻到无人的地方，一副失去自我沉沦于本能的样子被重要之人看到却不能逃避，必须要承受到最后。...真想找个地方好好哭一场。快感太盛，omega几乎难以动作只是抱着福泽、扯着他的衣襟，固执地不肯抬起头来。

福泽托着他的臀部缓缓动作着，omega充血的乳头蹭着他，臀部和胯骨干净流畅的线条随着动作而一点点显露，乱步小声呻吟着，刚刚理好的头发又被蹭得一团糟。两人融为一体的官能冲击和其中意义都太过丰腴，omega来不及思考。下体被充斥得满满的，一起一伏都带来罔顾理智的快感。像是过熟的浆果被从中间捣烂，深色的汁液和香甜的气息同时弥散开来。

意识和躯体一点点剥离开，想要就此倒在温暖的怀抱中一睡不醒，如同沉在热气氤氲中的浴缸里一样柔软而放松，伏在福泽肩上几乎快要睡着，alpha始终显得游刃有余，掌握着主动权。福泽晃了晃乱步，“...乱步...乱步、？先别睡，把标记做完再睡。”乱步迷迷糊糊地应声，凑合着动了动屁股，福泽加快了动作，扣住细瘦的肩胛骨在他体内抽送。omega啜泣般的呻吟着，把自己往福泽怀里塞，福泽握住他湿漉漉的茎体套弄几下，趴在身上的人别扭地挠着福泽的后背，哼哼着乱七八糟叫他的名字。

福泽把他掼到一边的被褥里，尽管掌控着力道，但还是让骨骼柔软的omega叫出声来。福泽拉开他纤细的大腿，被蹂躏过的小穴无力地翕张着。福泽把流出的肠液抹开重新把性器送入。alpha足以抚慰他每一处，只是猛烈的动作在体型差之下显得更加凶狠，性器碾着他的生殖腔擦刮过去，每一次都撞上突起的敏感腺体，毫无怜悯地一次次抽送仿佛让乱步失了魂魄，指节死死扣着alpha，绷着脚背哀叫着。

将近末尾时，乱步已经不知道自己在情事当中哭叫过什么，彻底失神的脱线感伴随着激烈的快感。性器摩擦过生殖腔口，那处却丝毫没有要打开的迹象。即使是出乎alpha意料的状况，也只能捧着omega一侧脸颊，说出能产生无限负罪感的话语，“乖，把生殖腔打开，让我进去。”乱步抬眼看着他，“要、要怎么做...？”“......先放松，别一直紧紧咬着。”福泽托着他的大腿根把他抬起，乱步双手颤抖撑不住身体，紧咬嘴唇的模样好像随时能再次哭出来一样。

重新顶入时，湿热的性器头部擦过生殖腔露出的细缝，温热的生殖腔张开小口包伏着性器前端的结。alpha施予的太多而难以承受，怀中的人已经哭得失了声，福泽安抚般倾身去吻侦探的唇，乱步的生殖道迎合着标记，收缩抽动着穴道，灼热的液体浇在生殖腔之中，乱步哑着声音叫了出来，生殖腔又一次蠕缩，热烫的淫靡体液从内里湿淋淋地流下。福泽咬破他后颈的腺体，把自己的信息素永远送进对方的血液之中。

乱步伏在他怀里，肩膀微微耸动着，大抵是在哭。福泽轻轻发出一声满足的喟叹。从旁拉来被子盖住乱步，出汗后容易受凉。福泽一言不发，安抚着他的后颈，直到他呼吸安稳平缓地睡着。

他知道自己对少年负责的决意在一开始就已诞生，不然也不会做到了最后。被信息素影响到失态实属意外。但如果没有这个意外，或许他也不会明白自己真实的心意，始终被他拒绝承认的情绪。

————口齿不清的后续  
今天是工作日。名侦探花了些时间记起这副酸痛身体的经历。  
醒来的时候已经被交待在干净的床铺里。  
福泽先生坐在身边喝茶。

于是决定接着睡回去。  
还要找个机会告诉他不用一直给自己道歉。


End file.
